Something I should tell you - ZeroX
by Midnafan725
Summary: A short oneshot summary of the Day of Sigma OVA from Zero's perspective, but with a few things added to point to X and Zero's bond a little more..


**Author's Notes; This is a oneshot fanficition for this pairing, but can also be taken as a summary of the OVA The Day of Sigma. Since it wasn't all that slashy, there weren't many instances where I could add on, for lack of a better phrase. And I apologize for any spelling errors, and for the fact I don't know the name of that pink-haired Navigator girl..**

"X.."

He turned towards me, those big emerald eyes glittering slightly in the sunlight.

"What's up, Zero?"

I knew what I wanted to say to him, but at the moment, I couldn't pass up that chance for a joke, no matter how cliche, and smirked.

"The sky."

He tilted his head curiously at me with an eyebrow raised. "I know that's not really what you wanted to say."

I'm sure my cheeks were a very slight pink at that remark. Then again, I shouldn't have been surprised. This was X after all. As sharp as ever, like a knife.

He moved one step closer to me and said in a gentle tone, "What is it, Zero?". I was already more than halfway sure he already knew what I was going tell him. An innocent grin spread across his face, telling me otherwise. At that moment, I found myself stammering awkwardly.

"I..uh..er..um.."

"Zero? You ok?"

I looked down trying to hide my even brighter blush as he spoke. "I..I'm fine."

"Then why are you acting so strangely all of a sudden?"

"X! Zero! Another beszerk mechanoloid! Get a move on! Now!"

Saved by the bell. Or rather the commander. Sigma's voice snapped me out of my muddled thoughts as he dashed through the hallway after sending us the news.

I saw it out of the corner of my eye. X had kept his eyes on me every second. "What'd you want to tell me, Zero?!"

I sighed closing my eyes for a second and rubbing the back of my helmet before dashing off. "We'll discuss it later!" I called back to him. I heard him groan and call my name, annoyance clear in his voice before he ran and caught up to me as we followed the commander to the meeting room to be given our instructions.

2 other Reploids and I kept ourselves hidden as Sigma stood in front of the building the out of control Mechanoloid emerged from, giving X his orders. I couldn't hear them too well, I was too focused on getting to cover when the commander motioned for us to move closer.

I noticed something sparkle in the sky and was at first unsure if it was friend or foe, but after a loud battle cry and a huge yellow beam of a Charge Shot, I knew it was X. He wall-jumped slowly down a building and ran back towards the area.

"Zero, do you have a fix on the main generator?"

I had my Buster ready and tried to advance, but it was no use.

"This thing's too fast, I can't get close." I replied.

X's voice came in. "Commander, that thing's much stronger than we originally thought. I'll go back and help them out!"

A group of Reploids working with us fired strong cables around the beszerk mechanoloid with Chill Penguin freezing its legs rendering it temporarily helpless, that is until it broke free of its bonds and snatched up another Reploid worker with our group.

"The generator, X! Shoot the generator!" Chill Penguin ordered to X. I kept my Buster ready, but couldn't help but watch. He fired at the mechanoloid, missing the generator completely. That silly X tried to keep focused on the mechanoloid's generator, but his worrying got the better of him and he hesitated when the captured Reploid was put between the two.

Without any notice, the commander intervened, slashing through the generator and the caught Reploid's whole forarm off with his saber.

I wasn't close enough to hear the conversation between X, Commander Sigma, and Chill Penguin as I helped assess the damage and casaulties. I knew he was upset, to say the least, and when the two were gone, I walked to X and put my arm around his shoulder to give him some comfort, but regardless, he couldn't help but let out a deep sigh.

As we walked back to the main room of HQ, we overheard a few Reploids' chatter over the amount of Maverick crimes of late.

"Maverick.." X intoned. "What could cause someone to go Maverick?"

"Programming errors, short circuits in the electronic brain. The very things that give us Reploids our unique processing power may also be our greatest weakness." I turned towards him and grinned.

We caught a glance of the recaputred ex-Maverick Hunter, Vile, being escorted away.

"Vile, looks like he must've caused a rucus again." My ocean blue eyes locked onto X's jade green eyes. "I'm afraid for every kind and sensitive hunter like you, X" I softly smiled. "There always seems to be a borderline Maverick rebel-rouser like Vile out there."

X nodded and turned towards me. "By the way, Zero..what were you trying to say earlier and why were you so nervous?"

'Gah!' I thought. 'That's right, I was so focused on the incident, I had nearly forgotten about earlier.'

"Erm, well, you see.." I started. I had lost my earlier confidence about this and the incident certainly didn't help.

"X, I..l..l..lo..lo.."

"Lo?!" He questioned.

I wasn't sure what angered me more; The fact that I was nervous and felt myself blushing again or the fact that the second word in my sentence just refused to escape my mouth.

I was tempted to use sign language, but I didn't want to look like a mindless idiot in front of the whole HQ. Some part of me also questioned whether or not he even knew sign language.

I tried that second word once more before closing my eyes and sighing. "It's not important. Don't worry about it. I'm going to go train." He watched me walk away. He grinned a bit, telling me that he definitely saw my blush again as I walked to the training room.

'Damn it, damn it all.' I mentally screamed at myself. 'Why won't it come out?! The hell am I doing wrong?!'

The next day was busier than ever before. We had been sent out last night to investigate a building not far from where the mechanoloid had gone out of control. Yesterday's meeting after the incident had revealed that the mechanoloid was operated remotely from at least a street down. We found a real carnage of Reploids that had been slaughtered. I checked them and shook my head at X. This was no ordinary villian, all the blows were directed at a weak spot. This person, whoever they were, meant big business..

We were dispatched early in the morning to gather more clues on this mystery. I had once again tried to get my feelings out to X, but it came out no different than the day before. All this mess wasn't giving me any time to think it through and word it better either.

"All these beszerk mechanoloids..Why do I get the feeling they're just here to distract us?" I thought aloud.

"You think maybe they're just diversions to keep us off the trail of something bigger?"

That really made me think. 'A classic move, but that could very well be it. He's definitely onto something.'

The pink-haired Navigator called us just as I snapped out of my thoughts to inform us that Vile had escaped from his cell. We immediately turned our chasers around and headed straight for the detention center.

More slaughtered Reploids. The very first thing we saw when we stepped inside the building. The fact they were all dead didn't surprise me, but how they were killed. All weak spot blows again. Parts everywhere.

"This couldn't be Vile's work, he doesn't have this kind of attack capability.." I murmured. "Whoever did this must have strong analytical and combat skills.."

I stopped and gasped recalling my words from the night before.

"Well, its seems no matter who did it, they had very strong combat skills. Each and every blow was directed at a weak spot."

X's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"You think maybe whoever made the mecholoid go beszerk used this as a cover-up so he could spring Vile?"

Before I could answer or even start to ponder that inquiry, our transmitters went off.

"This is Zero." I answered, both X and I holding the back of our helmets.

"X! Zero! We've managed to track down the hacker's location to the missle base. I haven't been able to contact Commander Sigma for a few minutes, though."

As we raced down the highway on our chasers to the missle base, I couldn't help but mutter, "I've got a bad feeling about this..".

We snuck into the missle base as quietly as we could and noticed a light on in the control room.

"Someone's here."

We readied our Busters and peered around the corner of the hallway before running to the control room noticing someone there.

"Don't move!" We aimed our Busters as we stood at the doorway.

"X! Zero! It seems the enemy was using the control systems here to control the mechanoloids." Sigma stated firmly, the screens on the control panel further proving his point.

"So that's how they camoflauged their signal.", I concluded.

"They knew it'd take a while to trace!" X added.

As we observed and muddled with the panels a little, I informed the Commander of HQ's inability to contact him.

"Ah, yes, I had to deactivate my transmitter to maintain cover. Of course it doesn't matter now."

I had my suspicions the whole time we had been searching and when I heard that somewhat evil tone in his voice in that last sentence, I knew my suspicions were confirmed. It was him this whole time.

I grunted as I managed to catch his arm, his sword missing me when he lashed out.

"How did you figure it out?"

"The culprit was so skilled, not many reploids have stats that high. That's why I was ready for your attack just now." My voice was slightly shaken up as I spoke.

"I applaud your detective skills, Zero, but it is X who deserves my admiration. His innocence is what makes him special. He's an incredible Reploid specimen, wouldn't you agree?"

I gasped and before I could answer, he grabbed me by my head and lifted me up putting me between himself and X. His thumb was right in my left ear port so I couldn't make out much of what he said to X as I started to hit his other hand in an attempt to make him release me grunting slightly with effort in the process.

"Commander Sigma! What are you doing? Let him go, please!"

I managed to hear X's plea clearly, along with Sigma pratically baiting him into shooting through me in an attempt to shoot him.

Sigma then threw me into the air and slashed at my side, a scream of pain escaped me and I blacked out as I hit the floor.

"Sigma..X.."

As I regained consciousness and slowly stood on my feet, I looked around for them also noticing the missles had been deployed. When I spotted X, I immediately saw a hole through where his stomach would be and that he had dropped his arm onto the ground and had changed back to his hand. He stood in a fight stance and had shutdown.

"X...X!"

My voice came as a horrified tone and echoed as I rushed to him picking up his arm and attaching it again. I leaned him against my shoulder, moving one arm around me so his hand ended up on my other shoulder and carefully dragged him out of the missle base. Back to the garage for the chasers, I had to sit him on my lap and hold him so he wouldn't fall off as I sat on my chaser.

On the road back to HQ, I was too busy focusing and worrying about X, that I didn't take much notice of the damage dealt by the missles. In more than one instance and too many for me to count at the time, I nearly ran into a few cars..I needed to get myself together..

"Hold on, X." I said, cringing in pain from the wound on my side. "You'll be fixed in no time."

I hoped so at least.

I waited impatiently just outside the room where Lifesaver had X and was working on him. When he was finally done and had reactivated X, he let me into the room, assuring me that he'd be fine. I was relieved at that and sat down next to him as he woke. He turned his head slowly and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Zero.." His voice was weak and almost a whisper, but I still heard him.

"I'm here, X.." I said softly, noticing that his eyes quickly glanced at my side wound before returning eye contact.

"Your side.."

"It's nothing compared to the hole you had."

He managed to chuckle a little and then reminded me.

"You never said..what you wanted to tell me.."

"Glad you brought that up." I smirked and glanced around making sure no one nearby could see or hear us. Lifesaver had already gone elsewhere.

'I'm still nervous,' I thought to myself, 'but this is the best chance I have.'

I leaned in close to his ear port and whispered softly.

"X, I love you."

I didn't see his facial expression because before I could, he slipped one arm around my neck and brought me down so that my head was next to his.

"I love you too, Zero." He whispered back. "Always have."

"We will always be together."

**Author's Notes Continued; This is my first real written piece so feedback of any form is highly welcomed..Since I love this couple to death and find I have an easier time personally, relating to Zero than X, I chose to make this oneshot from Zero's point of view..and before any of you lot give me any crock about Zero being nervous as out of character, consider this, please; It's painfully obvious X is very nervous about admitting his feelings for Zero and he expresses it clearly in the end of X5..So what if, under all that confidence and sarcasm, Zero may be just as nervous..? Rather easy for me to believe personally..**

**((..This was my first writing piece for these two that came out moreso as a summary, so this could've gone better..))**


End file.
